goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter in: The Day After the Future
Sophie the Otter in: The Day After the Future (AKA Sophie the Otter's Mega Movie) is an upcoming GoAnimate disaster-sci-fi movie produced by GoAnimate Studios and WilliamWill Pictures. It is distributed by Warner Bros Pictures and New Line Cinema (not actually, but in the GoAnimate world it is). The movie mixes elements with and parodies various disaster and sci-fi films such as The Day After Tomorrow, 2012, and Back to the Future II. If this were a real movie, it would be rated PG-13 for strong realistic disaster sequences including violence. Plot (WIP) Taking place in 2014, Sophie and her cousins Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter are watching Bucky Spacebeaver: The Animated Series on TV. Suddenly, the Lake Hoohaw Emergency Alert System interrupts the program and explains that a Flash Flood Warning is issued for the entire region of Lake Hoohaw due to a dam failure. The flooding waters seep into Lake Hoohaw. This leads to the residents of Lake Hoohaw evacuating in advance (Sophie created a bubble for herself and her cousins to float away to St. Louis, MO) 15 minutes before the houseboats are swept away. By the time Sophie and her cousins arrive in St. Louis, they go in a taxi where WilliamWill2343 and Robbie are there, driving to his house. Sophie tries to ensure if the city of St. Louis is safe. But unfortunately, the NOAA Weather Radio sounds off and says that a Tornado Warning is issued for the city. This is soon followed by a Severe Weather Statement explaining that it is a Tornado Emergency. WilliamWill2343, Robbie, Sophie, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly board a high-speed gigantic drill tank invented by WilliamWill2343 himself to dig underground and travel all the way to GoCity below ground level. We then cut to a scene where the tornado incident is taking place and wreaking havoc across St. Louis by damaging buildings, picking up trees and cars, and causing fatalities. The tank emerges from the Earth and the 5 jump out of it before it explodes. They realize that they're in a park of Portland, Oregon. PB&J hope that they're safe at last, but suddenly, they realize that the ground is shaking quickly below their feet, which is a violent earthquake. Fortunately, a large jumbo jet co-piloted by Optimus500050 and James the Animator pick up the 5 and carry them into the sky. Soon, we cut to a scene where the earthquake is destroying buildings, causing landslides, and splitting bridges apart. We also see injuries/deaths of several bad users and villains. Inside the jumbo jet, there are a ton of GoAnimate users and characters inside hoping to reach a better site. A dangerous meteor shower occurs and damages the jumbo jet. The jet dives directly towards a portal 20 feet above the ocean that leads 100 years into the future. The jumbo jet crashes into a steel base. Sophie and the others wake up and explore the base and find an electronic calendar. It reads that the year they're in is 2114. Afterwards, they try to escape the future until they meet WilliamWill's great-great-great grandson. They get to his time machine to go back to 2014. But now they're stuck back in Seattle and they need to get to GoCity. So Sophie upgrades her bubble power and then floats in the bubble, only to realize they're in the wrong direction, and the bubble pops in Tulsa, eventually encountering the Darklight Trio (Igor, Shauna, and Knuckles the Echidna), Meanwhile in GoCity, the three leaders of the bad guys(HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Andy Panda), have the Weather Wand. HIM uses his mystical powers to revive the evil users and characters to help him to take over the world, planning to use the weather to destroy GoCity. However, before they try to, they are caught by the police but they then manage to escape. Back in Tulsa, Sophie and the gang go to a Walmart Neighborhood Market to get a bunch of food and water like there's an apocalypse coming. They then get to a jumbo jet to go to GoCity, ID. They find out about HIM, and they get a plan to stop him. But an EF4 tornado forms in Oklahoma City, slightly damaging the jet, but creates danger around the city. Buildings and homes are seen being destroyed and debris is flying around. It was later revealed that the flood was caused by HIM with a missile. They then find out that Earth is experiencing global cooling. Sophie becomes more worried because the Arctic ice caps are growing. They finally arrive in GoCity. But a huge ice storm hits, and the gang must survive the new Ice Age. Then, the gang runs into the monkeys that were the former minions of Mojo Jojo(Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, Hota Wata, Hacha Chacha, Ojo Tango, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, and Rocko Socko) Voice Cast (DO NOT ADD WITHOUT ASKING!) * David as Felix the Cat, Flain, Lumpy (From HTF), PaRappa the Rapper, Link, Ash, Ace, Snake, and HIM(angry) * Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Dora, and Shauna *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Petunia (From HTF), and Giggles (From HTF) *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and Lammy (From HTF) *Ivy as Caillou and Eevee No.1 *Dave as WilliamWill2343, Knuckles the Echidna, Mojo Jojo, and Ojo Tango *Dallas as WilliamWill2343's great-great-great grandson and Fuzzy Lumpkins *Steven as Green ProDuctions, Officer Squidward, and Hacha Chacha *Paul as Igor the Mii, Cuddles (From HTF), and Toothy (From HTF) *Brian as Samuel and Gligar13Vids *Kate as Joey King and Wii Fit Trainer *Eric as Optimus500050, Robbie, and Big Billy * Young Guy as James The Animator and Blah-Blah Blah-Blah * Tween-girl as Eevee No. 2 and Lil' Arturo * Princess as Eevee No. 3 and Princess Morbucks * French-fry as Hota Wata * Scary Voice as Rocko Socko * Wiseguy as The Amoeba Boys * Millave(Millie and Dave combined) as HIM Sound effects * Mouth fart noises as Grubber * Cymbal crashing noises as Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Characters that are heard but do not actually appear * Dallas as Lake Hoohaw Emergency Alert System Announcer * Steven as NOAA Weather Radio Announcer transcript Sophie the Otter in: The Day After the Future/Transcript Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Rated PG-13 Movies